There are numerous imaging systems in which mathematically derived corrections may be applied to an image. For example, dpreview.com/learn/?/Glossary/Optical/Barrel_Distortion—0 1.htm and alumni.media.mit.edu/˜sbeck/results/Distortion/distortion.html both disclose a system in which an algorithm may be used to rectify a distorted image.
Another technique for correcting a distorted image is to use an image generated by an imaging system as calibration data. The calibration data is then used to compensate for distortions in the image caused by the imaging system. For instance, research.microsoft.com/˜zhang/calib/ and culture.com.au/virtual/tutorials/calib.htm are two such systems where the images may serve as calibration data for a given imaging system.
Further, there is additional work where the imaging system sorts out dynamic obstacles such as darpa.mil/sto/solicitations/srvs/060313_srvs_industry_day_vorontsov_ricklin.ppt#310,1,Slide 1. This imaging system may use statistical analysis in the time domain to rectify a distorted image.